As a conventional technology of this kind, there is a hydraulic excavator disclosed in Patent Document 1. This hydraulic excavator is provided with an upperstructure, working equipment attached to the upperstructure, an operator's cab mounted on the upperstructure and having a door capable of closeably opening an ingress/egress opening, and a step arranged at the ingress/egress opening of the operator's cab to facilitate ingress to and egress from the operator's cab.
In the operator's cab, a seat is arranged, and further, a floor is arranged on a lower and front side of the seat. The floor is formed of a flat part arranged on a front side of the seat and a stepped part arranged in conjunction with the flat part and on a side of the ingress/egress opening, and the stepped part makes up the above-mentioned step. The stepped part that makes up the step is arranged such that it is located inside the door when the door of the operator's cab is in a closed position. In other words, the stepped part that makes up the step is arranged within the operator's cab.